The most specail of the circle of light
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An orphaned homeless two year old and nameless Cybertronian was taken by the slavers after he ran away from the Decepticons and the bots who killed his adult friend Gasket.


chapter 1

An orphaned homeless two year old and nameless Cybertronian was taken by the slavers after he ran away from the Decepticons and the bots who killed his adult friend Gasket.

The slavers pretended to be kind to him to bring him over. They tempted the sparkling with an energon cube because they saw how hungry he was. The moment he came close they locked him up.

Most children his age play and want toys and games.

All this one wants is food, warmth and shelter he also wants more than anything a friend.

The sparkling tanks growled loudly. He saw the slavers feed the others.

The sparkling felt his mouth water when he saw them coming to his holding pen. He was so hungry he could eat herd of moose-bots. But they didn't feed him.

The head of the slavers named Braid saw him. He decided to tease him. Braid grabbed a small cube of energon. He waved it in front of the sparkling. The sparkling's optics followed it. He licked his lips and his visibly watered. Braid held it in front of the sparkling in the child's reach.

The sparkling made grab for it. Braid pulled it away. "Don't worry you'll soon earn it." he said.

The sparkling didn't know how he'll earn it.

The child once again went to sleep, cold and hungry. His growling tank woke him up. Then heard someone cry out. He saw the creature in the cell next to him dropped their food in his pen. They were trying to get back. He came over and picked it up. The creature growled in anger. It was surprised that the child gave it back. "Thank you." it said.

"You speak my langue?" the kid asked.

The creature nodded ate it's food.

Just then the sparkling's tank growled again this even louder. The sparkling clutched his stomach. His tank had been empty so long it was hurting from no fuel.

The creature saw this. It was over come with pity. It knew it could do anything for the child. So he did the only he could do give him comfort. He rubbed the child's back. "Don't worry kid once you work tomorrow you might get something to eat." it said.

The he saw the child was asleep. "Poor thing." it said and went to sleep itself.

The sparkling woke up. He was taken from his cell and examined. Then forced to clean the floors and pick things up. The sparkling couldn't keep going. Do to starving to almost death for so long and not mention internal parasites he was getting even weaker than he was. His life was at risk.

The creature saw the sparkling couldn't take much more work. The sparkling started to collapse. A slaver hit the child with a whip. The child cried out. He tried to get up and was whipped again. The creature had enough and knowing what he would do would get him in trouble. He protect the child. He pinned the slaver down and growled. "Leave the child alone." it snarled.

The creature got tazed.

The sparkling was in his cell again. But the creature never returned. The other's knew what happened. The sparkling figured out what happened. He almost had friend and lost him like Gasket.

The sparkling saw the stars and made a wish that he would get out of this terrible place and have new friend.

The sparklings wish was going to come true. A cloaked figure came down. The sparkling was frightened. The figure's eyes softened when he saw the sparkling. Then he drew something sharp and cut bars down. The sparkling was free.

The sparkling jumped into the figure's arms. He was sobbing as loud as the sirens. The figure carried him away.

Once they were safe the sparkling calmed down. "Thank you." the child said.

"You're welcome." The figure said then he reveal himself. It was a Cybertronian.

"If you're a Decepticon I'll kick you!" the child said.

"I'm no Decepticon." the figure said.

'Are you Autobot?' the child asked.

"no I'm neutral. My name is Wing what's yours?' Wing asked.

"I don't have one." the child said.

"Don't worry you'll have name soon." Wing said. Wing then saw some sand drift in the wind.

"How about Drift?" Wing asked.

"I like that." the child now called Drift said. Then child didn't look so good. Then he collapsed. He was barely holding on to consciousness.

Wing knew something was seriously wrong. He picked the child up and ran back home. Once inside the circle of light the others tried to get his attention. Dia Atlas wanted to see him.

Wing had other things on his mind. He made it to the infirmary. "Redline!" Wing called.

"OH MY WORD!" Redline said when saw the sparkling.

"The slavers had him. Something's wrong." Wing said.

"I'll take the sparkling go to Dai Atlas I will let you know his condition when I'm done." Redline said taking the sparkling.

Wing rushed to Dia Atlas and told him what happened.

Dia Atlas felt bad for the neutral child. He decided to let the child stay.

Redline saw this before only in homeless bots. Drift's body was malnourished and dehydrated he has several parasites in gut. He should weigh 588 pounds but only weighs 301 pounds. Drift is the skinniest thing he every saw. Redline heard wheezing.

Drift was having trouble breathing. Redline put mask on his face.

Redline saw Drift's insides were really fragile now. Due to starving because of being homeless and the slavers.

Redline stuck tube down Drift's throat he was going to give him energy shake. He put several IV's in Drift's arms to give him all the medications he needs. He cleaned up the fresh cuts in his back armor and bandaged them.

The energy shake was his own recipe. He pushed the shake down into the tube. Once the contents was emptied he pulled the tube out.

Redline looked at Drift's vitals. They seemed weak. He sighed sadly he began to believe that Drift won't make it. But he could see he was stable for now. Redline commed in Wing and Dia Atlas.

They came into see the child.

"How's Drift?" Wing asked when his saw him.

"Not good. He is extremely malnourished, he has intestinal parasites this only seen in homeless bots. Due to this long period no food at young age his insides a fragile and he is over 200 pounds under weight. He's stable but I don't think he's going make it." Redline said.

"What if he does make it?" Wing asked.

"If he does survive the first night he should make full recovery. But the road to recovery for him will be long. He need a full liquid diet for at least 2 months. He will need plenty of food, plenty of physical therapy to build muscle and medicine to treat his intestinal worms." he said.

That night Wing st by Drift's bedside keeping close eye on him. Soon Wing fell asleep.

The next day. Redline went in to check on Drift. He thought he would see a mourning Wing and a dead child. But what he saw made him happy Drift's vital's were looking even stronger. Wing was awake and stroking the now awake child's head.

Redline smiled at his and gave Drift a check up.

If Drift could handle one night. Redline knew he was going to be fine.

To be continued.


End file.
